It is known that the contents in containers such as pharmaceutical containers are secured against tampering by providing a thin seal of a material such as paper or metal over the opening of the container. A closure member such as a cap is joined to the container over the sealed opening. It is also known that a security tape is provided around the joint of the cap and the container to discourage tampering with contents of the container. When desiring access to the contents in the container, the tape and the cap are removed and the seal is thereafter punctured or removed. Removal of the cap, however, can be difficult for the elderly, impaired and the handicapped who lack manual dexterity. This is particularly true with caps designed to be child-resistant.
Various devices have been used to puncture the sealed openings of containers. These devices vary from sharp instruments such as spikes and blades to blunt instruments such as rods and human fingers. Elderly and handicapped consumers who lack manual dexterity, however, may not be able to employ their fingers to puncture the seal. These consumers may also lack sufficient manual dexterity to employ devices such as spikes to puncture the sealed opening.
A need therefore exists for a seal puncturing device that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. A further need exists for sealed containers which can easily be opened by the elderly and the handicapped but which are tamper-proof and child-resistant.